


Roman Picisan

by alxsglo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, M/M, broken markhyuck
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo
Summary: Donghyuck yang dingin dan egois.





	Roman Picisan

_Oh, ya, seperti roman picisan di televisi_.

Hal yang dilakukan Donghyuck ketika menerima kiriman tersebut hanyalah mentertawakan situasinya, membuat lelucon, dan membalas simpati teman-temannya dengan senyum yang nampak miris. _God, it hurts. It fucking hurts._

"Akhirnya tanggal pernikahannya sudah diputuskan?" Seorang wanita dengan senyum lebar dan sikap hormatnya bertanya. Donghyuck membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama meski terpaksa, tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun, ia sedikit kesulitan memasang dasinya.

_"Memasang dasi saja harus kubantu, bagaimana kalau nanti aku tidak ada?"_

Donghyuck mencengkram dasi dalam genggamannya erat, rahangnya menegang.

"Uhm ..., boleh saya bantu?" Wanita tersebut perlahan mendekati Donghyuck, ia mengartikan kegemingan Donghyuck sebagai persetujuan, dan mulai memasangkan dasinya pada Donghyuck. "Untuk pengantin pria cocoknya memang mengenakan koleksi dasi _Isava_," masih dengan nada bicara ceria yang menjengkelkan, kontras dengan suasana hati Donghyuck. "Atau mungkin kalau memang ingin koleksi terbaru musim ini, bisa juga mencoba koleksi _Feen_, cukup populer karena kami memilih _color scheme _yang—"

"_I'll take this._"

"Ya?"

Donghyuck membisu, untuk beberapa saat ia menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin, dan tiba-tiba saja ingin menghantamkan dirinya ke cermin tersebut, ingin mati rasa.

"Tolong kirimkan saja semua koleksinya untuk kami." Akhirnya asisten Donghyuck yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan pun bersuara, ia membuat gestur kepada pelayan wanita tersebut dan yang lainnya untuk keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Donghyuck dengan sang asisten berduaan.

Jeda. Hening.

Renjun, sang asisten, menghela napas panjang. Ada kekhawatiran ketika berkata, "Kau tidak harus datang." Ia masih memiliki raut wajah iba itu, Donghyuck membencinya.

"_It's a special day._"

"_But it's not your special day_."

Donghyuck menatap Renjun dari bayangannya di cermin, ia perlahan menyeringai, kemudian tertawa karena hatinya terasa nyeri ditampar kenyataan. "_Right._"

Donghyuck melirik _Rolex_-nya, menghitung sisa waktu yang ada sebelum pesawatnya mendarat. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan Renjun dari bangkunya di baris seberang, mungkin tidak terbiasa dengan duduk jauh dari bosnya apa lagi menggunakan penerbangan kelas ekonomi seperti ini.

_You're invited to celebrate the wedding of_

_Mark Lee and Yukhei Wong_

Donghyuck mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan langit melalui jendela. Cerah, warna langitnya hangat, sempurna; sempurna untuk hari istimewa bagi yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

Dan ketika akhirnya Donghyuck menginjakkan kakinya di kota kelahiran mantan kekasihnya, tiba-tiba saja gerimis. Tapi hanya sebentar sehingga tanahnya berbau basah. Memorinya pun membawanya pada masa-masa indah di mana Donghyuck secara impulsif memesan dua kursi penerbangan kelas ekonomi ke kota kelahiran Mark sebagai kejutan hadiah ulang tahun; Donghyuck ingat bagaimana mereka tidak pernah lepas tangan, terus saling melekat pada satu sama lain, menunggu di halte bus hingga hujannya reda; ia menyelimuti bahu Mark dengan jasnya, membuat aroma parfumnya mendominasi tubuh Mark ketika mereka saling berpelukan.

"_Boss, come on._"

Donghyuck terlambat. Sengaja terlambat. Ia diam di tempat parkir dan menghabiskan dua puntung rokok untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Tentu saja tidak bisa hilang, jantungnya terus berdebar kencang.

Jarak gerbang utama menuju tempat di mana pernikahannya berlangsung itu cukup jauh—menunjukkan bagaimana personalnya momen ini. Didekorasi sederhana namun masih memberikan nuansa begitu romantis dan hangat, begitu Mark Lee.

Pesta makan malam dan dansa ternyata sudah berlangsung. Donghyuck melewatkan bagian terpentingnya, baguslah. Ia melihat banyak wajah yang tidak asing, pada dasarnya kerabat Mark juga kerabat Donghyuck. Semuanya nampak bahagia, senyum gembira terlukis di wajah mereka. 

"_Oh My God, _Donghyuck ...."

Ah, tentu saja. Presensi Donghyuck mengejutkan orang di sekitarnya. Ada Jaemin yang terbelalak; tidak mengira bahwa yang dipikir akan menjadi pendamping Mark pada hari istimewa begini, ternyata berani hadir dengan _title _yang berbeda: seorang tamu undangan.

Ia merasa asing dan terlalu mencolok di antara orang-orang yang menatapnya iba. Donghyuck membencinya.

"Kau datang ..." Lengan Jaemin disiku oleh pria di sampingnya—_it's _Jeno, ia memberikan Jaemin tatapan tajam penuh arti.

Ada jeda karena Donghyuck tidak nyaman dihujani tatapan penasaran nan iba dari orang di sekitarnya. Perhatian sebagian orang masih tertuju padanya sebelum kemudian perlahan pura-pura menyibukkan diri mereka, mungkin mulai membicarakan Donghyuck dari belakang.

"Hyuck, _hey_, _let me get you some drink_." Jeno nampak kesulitan ketika ia mencoba untuk memindahkan pangkuan putrinya pada Jaemin, putrinya yang satunya lagi masih bersembunyi di balik kaki Jeno.

"_No, it's fine_. Hanya bisa sebentar di sini.” Donghyuck mengitari pandangannya, tidak menemukan sosok Mark. Ia kemudian mendekati Jeno untuk mengelus pucuk kepala putrinya, berbasa-basi. "Kau sudah besar."

Anak perempuan itu memeluk leher Jeno lebih erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ah, dia masih membenciku." Donghyuck bergurau, ia memang jadi terlalu hati-hati dan canggung menghadapi anak-anak karena peristiwa yang traumatis. "Apa aku semenakutkan itu?"

"_Well, yeah_, kau memang agak menakutkan." Jaemin membalas gurauan Donghyuck, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Donghyuck ingin meresponnya, tapi ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil pada Jaemin. _Truth hurts._

_"Donghyuck, aku takut ... aku takut kita tidak bisa bersama. Kau berubah ...."_

Mark Lee.

Oh, Mark Lee.

_There he is_, nampak indah mengenakan tuxedo putih, helaian rambutnya yang disisir rapi tertiup angin; seperti pria impiannya, pasangan hidup dalam mimpinya.

Ia berdiri di samping pasangannya, malu-malu dikelilingi segerombolan tamu undangan, Mark sedikit bersembunyi di balik tubuh pendampingnya. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat pipi Mark merona; Donghyuck rindu melakukan hal tersebut pada Mark.

Kemudian ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Donghyuck pikir ia ingin segera pulang—kembali ke dekapan sang pujaan. Dan tanpa sadar, langkah kakinya pun mulai menuntunnya ke rumah.

"Donghyuck ...."

Nama Donghyuck yang diucap Mark spontan membuat apa pun yang sedang dibicarakan itu terhenti seketika. Diam-diam tatapan penasaran dari tamu undangan lain mengarah pada mereka—penasaran pada yang mana pria bernama ‘Donghyuck’ itu; yang pernah penting dalam hidup Mark.

"_Hey_,” terasa aneh, entah mengapa, untuk mengucap nama Mark. Seolah mereka kini sepasang orang asing yang saling tidak tahu-menahu nama. “_Congratulations._”

Mark tidak meresponnya langsung, masih terlihat tidak percaya bahwa Donghyuck akan memunculkan dirinya kemari. "O-oh, _thanks._"

Canggung, suasananya benar-benar canggung, Donghyuck dapat merasakannya. Mantan sepasang kekasih yang sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun kini dipertemukan kembali di pelaminan dengan status yang berbeda.

“Donghyuck Lee?” Akhirnya pria di samping Mark bersuara, ia tersenyum lebar pada Donghyuck. Tangannya dijulurkan pada Donghyuck, mereka pun bersalaman. “Terima kasih sudah jauh-jauh kemari.”

Ia tanpa sadar membuat tubuhnya berdiri lebih tegak. “Ah, ya, sebenarnya kebetulan ada urusan di sini. Jadi hanya bisa mampir.” _What a loser._ Donghyuck, harga diri, dan egonya yang tinggi memang merupakan masalah yang selalu melekat padanya; salah satu alasan mengapa bukan Mark dan dirinya yang kini mengenakan tuxedo berpasangan.

“_Right_, _you’re a_ _busy guy_.” Yukhei Wong, mungkin tidak sesukses Donghyuck dalam hal finansial, tidak berusaha untuk membuat pesta pernikahannya dengan Mark seglamor dan semewah yang ada dalam bayangan Donghyuck, tapi Yukhei dapat membuat Mark nampak bahagia seperti sekarang ini, Yukhei dapat memperlakukan Mark lebih baik. Donghyuck membencinya.

Ah, tidak, Donghyuck tidak membencinya.

Donghyuck hanya membenci dirinya sendiri yang kini nampak menyedihkan dan semakin mencolok dengan setelan terlalu resmi, seperti memang bukan bagian dari momen membahagiakan ini. _He feels lonely_.

Mark dan Yukhei nampak serasi.

Yukhei sebenarnya berbeda dalam banyak hal dari Donghyuck. Jauh tidak lebih mapan adalah hal yang paling mencolok. Kemudian, Yukhei orangnya begitu hangat, murah senyum, dan pandai bersosialisasi. Tidak seperti Donghyuck yang temperamental, dingin, dan egois: _kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, dan harga dirimu_—_dan, dan rekan bisnismu yang bodoh!_

Donghyuck yakin, Yukhei sudah mengetahui alasan mengapa Donghyuck dan Mark tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan mereka. Tapi tidak pernah sekali pun Yukhei mengubah sikapnya pada Donghyuck. Pria itu tetap memperlakukannya baik, tetap menyambutnya hangat.

Donghyuck benci dirinya yang tidak bisa membenci Yukhei, karena dirinyalah yang patut untuk dibenci dalam kisah ini.

Iblis dalam diri Donghyuck membisikkan, _kau tidak pernah pantas untuknya, Mark lebih pantas dengan yang lebih baik, yang bukan dirimu._ _Pe-cun-dang. Dasar pecundang! Lihatlah! Sekarang kau sendirian_—

Yukhei mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak Donghyuck pahami sama sekali karena kemudian, entah dari mana dorongannya, tapi Donghyuck tiba-tiba saja terasa seperti tercekik, napasnya pendek. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, dadanya terasa amat nyeri. Rasanya tidak asing, Donghyuck tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

_Fuck, please, no. Not now._

“Donghyuck?”

Refleks, tangannya menyentuh dadanya. Ia cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya, ingin mencari Renjun. Namun tidak bahkan sampai sedetik berbalik, tubuh Donghyuck tiba-tiba saja limbung. Ia membentur figur seseorang. _Oh, great, his business rival_, _it’s Doyoung_.

Donghyuck dapat mendengar Mark berteriak histeris diikuti orang-orang di sekitarnya ketika sekujur tubuh akhirnya bertemu dengan lantai. Hal yang Donghyuck ingat sebelum benar-benar hilang kesadaran adalah orang-orang yang meneriakkan namanya, Renjun serta Doyoung yang mencoba membangunkannya, dan Mark yang sudah berlutut di sampingnya, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi wajah sang mantan, sambil meneriakkan, "Donghyuck! _Wake up_!" Ia terdengar begitu ketakutan, mungkin takut akan kehilangan seseorang yang berharga untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mark meremas kain pakaian Donghyuck, air mata sudah jatuh ke pipi.

_No, sweetheart, don't cry. You'll be fine._

Untuk beberapa saat, Donghyuck merasa diinginkan dan dicintai lagi oleh yang tercinta. Memori indah selama hidupnya berputar dalam kepala; _oh, jadi begini rasanya?_ _ Begini akhirnya?_ Donghyuck pikir ... mungkin ia tidak keberatan bila harus pergi seperti ini, lagi pula ia sudah kehilangan segalanya. Mark adalah bagian dari segalanya.

Apa lagi ketika, entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba saja Donghyuck berada di sebuah tempat yang indah. Amat indah hingga air matanya berlinang, rasa sakitnya hilang.

Semuanya terasa seperti sebuah mimpi bagaimana Donghyuck dipertemukan kembali dengan buah hatinya yang sudah lama tiada, tentu saja ia segera memeluknya erat; _my baby, my son, my everything, I miss you so much_.

Mimpinya terlalu indah, semuanya terasa nyata, jatuhlah air mata.

_Welcome home, dad._

_And just like that, he's home._

_And just like that, he's gone._

**Author's Note:**

> dongmak enthu, halooo 🤧


End file.
